Don't Shed A Tear
by Lindsey Taylor
Summary: Typical J/C, Please R&R I will tell you this Janeway breaks her facade...


Kathryn Janeway's duty shift began at 0800 hours she walked through the bridge straight to her ready Room. The crew was not alarmed as she sometimes did this to go over reports and such. However, Chakotay was getting worried it was now 100 hours and she had not come out of her Ready Room. He decided to go in ad check on her.  
  
Chakotay- Captain  
  
Janeway- (softly) Who is it?  
  
Chakotay- It's Chakotay can I come in?  
  
Janeway- Yes  
  
When he walked in she was facing the replicator, her back to him. She was leaning on it with her right hand and had her left on her forehead. Chakotay walked up behind her and placed his hands softly on her shoulders.  
  
Chakotay- What is it Kathryn?  
  
Janeway- Please Don't  
  
Chakotay- Don't what, what's the matter  
  
Janeway- Please don't stay; I just want to be alone.  
  
Chakotay- You've been crying haven't you, All Morning?  
  
Janeway- No (wiping her eyes)  
  
Chakotay turns her so she is facing him; she looks down. Chakotay lifts her chin and looks into her eyes.  
  
Chakotay- Yes you have  
  
She closes her eyes and buries her face in his chest; he wraps his arms around her. He let her cry and after a few minutes she started to speak.  
  
Janeway- Chakotay you don't know what it has been like. I know in my heart we'll never get home in my lifetime at least. Yet day after day I have to be the undoubtedly strong leader. What if I'm not, the crew will fall apart; they won't be able to function. I know in my heart that Mark has moved on, probably remarried. They all think we're dead, if we could just contact them. But today I woke up and I just couldn't do it any more, I couldn't pretend. As I walked onto the bridge I knew I couldn't be a leader today.  
  
Chakotay- So you spent the whole day in here, alone, crying.  
  
Janeway- I can't help it I feel like.  
  
Chakotay- You feel like there is no one you can talk to that understands, just remember I was the Captain, and a key leader for the Marquis resistance. My door is always open to you.  
  
Janeway- Thank you Chakotay, what would I do without you.  
  
Chakotay- Spend a lot of time by yourself in your Ready Room. I have to get back to the bridge (he wipes off her cheeks) I expect to see you out there in fifteen minutes.  
  
Janeway- Yes sir.  
  
Sure enough fifteen minutes later the captain walked onto the bridge, as she sat down she looked over and smiled at Chakotay  
  
Janeway- Mr. Paris what is our present speed?  
  
Paris- Warp 7, ma'am.  
  
Janeway- Increase speed to warp 8  
  
Paris- Yes ma'am!  
  
The rest of the day went relatively smoothly. As soon as Chakotay walked into his quarters and laid down on his couch he fell asleep. Kathryn however didn't fall asleep that easy. At midnight or so she figured he would still be awake so she decided to call him.  
  
Janeway- Janeway to Chakotay.  
  
Chakotay- Chakotay here Captain.  
  
Janeway- I am sorry to wake you but do you think we could talk. Could I come over for a few minutes, don't get up.  
  
Chakotay- Sure and don't worry, I am way to tired to drag myself out of bed now. Chakotay out.  
  
Chakotay got up off the sofa and changed into pajamas. He went into his bedroom and got into bed. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.  
  
Chakotay- Come in captain.  
  
Janeway- Chakotay?  
  
Chakotay- I'm in here.  
  
Janeway- You were serious.  
  
Chakotay- Yes, of course, have a seat and tell me what's bothering you.  
  
She sat on the corner of the bed and as she told him her eyes got heavy and soon she was about to collapse, he wasn't fairing much better.  
  
Chakotay- Kathryn why don't you stay here tonight, we're both tired.  
  
Janeway- Chakotay I don't think it would be proper.  
  
Chakotay- All right, but you and I both know you won't fall asleep if you don't. You need to sleep, you can't compensate with coffee. The crew needs you; I need you.  
  
Janeway- You need me?  
  
Chakotay- Yes, even I need you to be strong.  
  
Janeway- All right, I suppose I could stay one night.  
  
She crawled into his bed and into his arms. He smiled and as she fell asleep he kissed her head and hair. She smiled and settled into a deep slumber. He had the best night of sleep because he was finally able to hold her.  
  
Should I write more.??? 


End file.
